Penance
by khushiyan
Summary: Based on the Nick game Boiling Rock Rescue. Why does Zuko go in and save the prisoners himself? What drives him to do it and why? It's not easy being a hero, especially when you've got much to make up for. Z x K. NO EXPLICIT SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**title** Penance _or_ Boiling Rock Rescue

**author **khushiyan

**rating** PG-13 for now

**pairing** Zuko/Katara; another pairing but this will give away the plot... :)

**setting** Post B3C13: TFM.

**disclaimer** Avatar is not mine, alas. :(

**summary** Based on Boiling Rock Rescue Game. Why does Zuko go in and save the prisoners by himself? What drives him to do it and why?

**an** Spoilers for spoilers _for_ TBR... erm, if that makes sense, so don't read if you don't want to know. I've written most of it out already because I rewrite my fics a lot but I'm posting it anyway or it'll never get posted and then the ep will air and I'll lose all confidence and fee stupid. But if I do realise I've made a mistake, I'll change it and tell you guys when I post the next chapter. Also, I'm sorry if it's not IC. I usually only focus on Zuko and Katara but I realise that's stupid if I want to write hardcore Avatar-verse, so I'm sorry if it's totally IC. Tell me if it is and then tell me how to fix it! One more thing, shout out to syrai: thank you for helping with it! You and your crafty ways of making me thinkg! Um, I should shut up now... Enjoy!

* * *

"Guys, I've come up with a master plan," Sokka told the group seriously. His eyes flickered with excitement and danger as the benders began to gather around him.

"Great! Let's hear it!" Aang chirped and scooted over to Sokka.

"Only thing is, we're going to need help. Lotsa help," Sokka stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"What kind of help?" Zuko called out and put his Dao swords away with a sharp clink of metal.

"Big bender help. The earthbending kind."

"That's my favourite kind!" Toph exclaimed and wriggled her toes appreciatively. "But you've got me and Haru, why d'ya need anyone else?"

"You, my little badger mole," Sokka draped an arm around her and poked her nose affectionately, "are going to be very busy!"

Toph turned her head away, hiding her blush. "Doing what?"

"You'll see," Sokka pulled his arm away and promptly hit his head with his hand, "Er, I mean, find out..."

"Right," Toph rolled her eyes.

"But first we need to get the others out." Sokka returned to his map of the firenation and stroked his chin.

"Who?" Zuko asked confused.

"Our dad and the rest of the freedom fighters," Sokka frowned sadly.

"They were imprisoned during the attack," Katara shot out accusingly.

"Right," Zuko nodded unaware that she was trying to pick a fight. "If they're anything how I imagine them, they'll be held here," he pointed to a small and secluded island that looked suspiciously like a stain, some way away from the mainland. "It's a maximum security prison," Zuko looked closely at the map and furrowed his brow. "It's actually a series of smaller islands, not one larger island."

"Hey! Don't insult the map!" Sokka grabbed the map and held it close to him. "I spent hours copying this! It works perfectly!"

"Yeah, it's accurate too- I never realised how much like a shark-squid the fire nation looked like," Zuko sniped.

Sokka opened his mouth in outrage whilst ther others giggled and glanced at his map before turning to Zuko with searing eyes, "I hate you."

Zuko rolled his eyes and prised the map out of Sokkas hands. "The islands are in a hexagonal shape and have a perfect view of each other, sort of like back-ups. Anything can be seen up to ten miles away so we'll have to..." Zuko trailed off and frowned deeply. He lifted his head and looked at the others for inspiration. His eyes rested on Katara who promptly huffed and crossed her arms.

Zuko glanced down again and smiled at his own brilliance. "Katara can ride on Appa and go under water. We'll hide out till we can free the others and quickly head back here." Zuko folded his arms and sighed contently.

"Yeah, been there, done that..." Katara told him flatly.

"Oh, okay..." Zuko grimaced and dropped his arms.

"Great plan Zuko!" Aang clapped Zuko on the shoulder and beamed. "So when are we going?"

"_We're_ not going anywhere. _I'm_ going," Zuko said defiantly and gestured to himself with his thumb.

"What?! You're going to need me!" Aang argued.

"I know the islands more than anyone else here. I can use it to my advantage. What do _you_ have?"

Aang's face soured. "I'm the Avatar!" He puffed out his chest proudly.

"And I'm sure that excuse usually works for you but not today," Aang visibly deflated at his words.

"Hey, stop picking on Aang! He's got every right to be there!" Katara jumped in, her hands on her hips.

"He's got more important things to do. What kind of teachers would we be if we let him do all the work because we're too lazy to do it ourselves?"

"Really good ones!" Katara argued lamely.

"Zuko, this isn't about laziness. I _want_ to help," Aang offered truthfully.

"That's enough Aang. I'm not going to let you risk everything we're worked for," Zuko commanded.

"You mean everything _we've_ worked for," Katara spat out. Zuko turned to look at her and held her gaze. She saw the flicker of hurt in his eyes but she ignored it and clenched her jaw.

"Ri-ight..." Zuko glanced down for a second and then lifted his gacze to meet the others. "So it's settled then: I'm going in alone. I'll head-"

"How are we supposed to trust you?" Katara shot out suddenly, cutting his words short.

"_What?!_" Toph, Aang and Sokka yelled unianimously. "Katara, I think he's proved his worth enough times," Sokka poined out.

"Not enough for me," Katara huffed and folded her arms so tightly they looked as if they were going to snap.

Zuko raised his brow, a disbelieveing look on his face. "You have my word."

Katara scoffed loudly, "Oh right! Like that's worth anything, _Prince_ Zuko."

His eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. "You have my word as the son of Ursa and Iroh."

A smug smile slipped onto Katara's face. "I'm sure _that_ works for you a lot too, but not this time... You have to swear not to use any bending."

"What?! That's insane!" Toph yelled.

"_And_ you can't spill a drop of blood."

Zuko's face instantly darkened and a small part of Katara wished she hadn't said that. "What kind of person do you think I am?" He whispered.

Katara's mouth twitched and the words poured out again. "I don't know." Her voice was sharp and clear and Zuko shook his head. "Fine. No bending and no blood. Happy?"

"Not until the others are free," Katara snapped.

Zuko gritted his teeth together and nodded slightly. "Katara and I will leave tomorrow night. We'll try and be back before the morning is out but don't worry if we we're not."

"When should we worry?" Sokka asked playfully.

"If we _don't_ come back."

Sokka gasped loudly. "You have to come back! You're integral to the master plan!" He grabbed all the papers on his desk and held them close to his chest, "Master plan!"

"Who isn't?" Toph commented dryly.

"Him!" Sokka pointed blindly and dropped half his papers. His finger landed on Momo who purred indignantly. Sokka looked at Momo and shook his head. "Sorry Momo, I mean _him_!" He pointed again, this time at the Duke who was playing a few metres away. Realising that everyone was staring at him, the Duke snapped his head up and grimaced. His shoulders slumped and and a distinctive "Aw man!" echoed through the grounds as he stomped away.

* * *

_/Preview for chapter two/_

"And why do you keep saying 'we'? You have to go and save people and win trust and things! I don't have to do anything, the group already loves me!" Katara nodded excitedly, her voice thick with exhaustion.

Zuko's lips puckered in annoyance and he shook his head. "You have to drive Appa."

"What?! You want me to be your _rickshaw service_?!"

**an2** The 'son of Iroh' comment is a shoutout to fandomme's **Stormbenders** because I am in love with that story. nods =)

- khushiyan.


	2. Chapter 2

**title** Penance _or_ Boiling Rock Rescue

**disclaimer **Avatar is not mine, alas. :(

**shoutouts** numbuh212, abrightidea (at lj) & syrai - these guys are made of magic for the betaing/writing help. :)

**an** Second instalment! Um, so the spoiler in chapter one, is not a spoiler for this chapter now, since I've done some rejigging but that's still a spoiler for future chapters. Yeah. Again, spoilery for S3. And I'm sorry to the 30-odd people who had to read it without formatting! I hate when that happens! I always forget to format ff! :(

* * *

Zuko began to methodically fold the sheets Katara had dumped on the floor in front of him before stomping away to wash the other sheets that Toph had covered in mud, when the Duke dragged Haru and Sokka into the hall and over to where Zuko sat.

"What's going on? I don't want to see another moustache trick..." Sokka grumbled and folded his arms tightly.

"The Duke and I were in the village when we overheard some women gossiping."

"Women are prone to gossiping. So?" Zuko muttered and dumped a folded sheet onto the growing pile.

"They were saying that Azula's visiting the prison."

Zuko froze and slowly lifted his head up to look at the anxious Haru and gobsmacked Sokka.

"What?! Princess Crazy's going to the prison?" Sokka yelled and he dropped his boomerang in shock. "Well, thanks a lot universe! Why don't you just send Ozai there too and we'll have a nice tea party!" Sokka yelled and looked up at the ceiling with a scowl.

"Yeah. When Haru twirled his moustache, the lady went red and told him that Azula was coming in a few days, most likely tomorrow!" The Duke told them with enthusiasm. Haru blushed and hit the Duke lightly on the head.

"We're so doomed! Even your moustache can't save this one," Sokka groaned and slumped to the floor.

"No we're not," Zuko stepped forwards and he towered over Sokka's figure. "The plan goes ahead. We'll just have to bring it forward."

"How forward?"

"Tonight," Zuko said through gritted teeth.

"But there's so much planning to do! So much planning and replanning and extra in-case-there's-a-problem-planning!" Sokka threw his hands up in the air, becoming hysterical.

"You mean a contingency plan?" Haru offered. Sokka widened his eyes in shock and gasp, "One of those too!"

"Don't let this out of the room," Zuko whispered menacingly.

"Why?" The Duke asked, scratching his helmet.

"Because it's going to be dangerous and the others will just get panicked."

"But if it's dangerous, you should let more people know. Pipsqueak always said that we should tell everyone we trust so that if anything happened, we'd be okay."

"You're forgetting what happened the last time Aang faced Azula!" Zuko snapped and the air hushed around them. The Duke furrowed his brow, "What happened?"

Sokka let out a heavy sigh and his face suddenly aged and became more haunted. "Aang got hurt."

Zuko lowered his head slightly in shame, for scaring the little boy beside him, and for betraying Aang in the first place. "I won't let it happen again," Zuko whispered heartfully and the Duke nodded and smiled slightly.

"Um, why don't you guys go and find me some things. Like rope, lots and lots of rope and some blankets too! OH! And a wooden spoon!" Sokka began throwing his hands into the air as he listed off his things. Haru shook his head and offered his back to the Duke as a ride and the Duke appreciatively climbed up and the two clambered away.

"So Zuko my boy, do you know what you're doing tonight?" Sokka asked and he put an arm around Zuko's shoulder. Zuko looked at the arm and Sokka instantly pulled back, grimacing slightly.

"Um, I guess Katara's going to take us as close to the prison as she can and then I'll just bust the prisoners out."

"WHAT?!" Zuko jumped back from Sokka's outburst, his ears suddenly pained. "You mean you're going to wing it?!"

"Uh, yeah..."

"You mean you're going to take my baby sister on a death trip and you're going to _wing it_?!"

Zuko scowled at his words. "It's not a death trip, and don't you think Katara can take of herself."

"Yeah, but while she's taking care of herself, who's going to be taking care of you?!" Sokka shook his head dramatically and Zuko couldn't help but be touched by his concern. "Come on, Grasshopper. You've got a lot to learn from Master Sokka."

"Master Sokka?"

"Yeah, if you, Toph and Katara all get to be masters, why can't I?" Sokka pouted indignantly.

"In planning?"

"Hey, wasn't _I_ the one who planned the Fire Nation invasion?"

_'Which failed_,' Zuko thought miserably but nodded nonetheless.

"Wasn't I the one who saved you all from Combustion Man?" Zuko nodded again at the boys words. "Exactly. Lots of drawings and beards will help you."

"Like your drawings of the Fire Nation?"

"They were fine and you know it," Sokka said menacingly.

"And what are the beards for?"

"Oh!" Sokka turned around and Zuko frowned as he watched him fiddle with his face and turned around instantly and beamed as he sported an impressive beard. "Beards and moustaches make everything better!"

Zuko smirked and folded his arms. "Even Haru's?"

Sokka's mouth opened widely in shock and the beard and moustache he wore instantly fell to the ground. "Beardkiller."

* * *

Katara passed the bowls of rice to Toph and Aang, before retrieving Sokkas now empty bowl and sighed. "Sokka, I _just_ filled it up for you."

"No, you didn't," Sokka shook his head and widened his eyes with innocence.

"Oh yeah? Then why is there a grain of rice on your face?" Katara put a hand to her hips and raised an eyebrow.

Sokka stuck his tongue out and began trying to lick the grain off his own face. "Did I get it?" He asked the person next to him who just happened to be Toph.

"Yeah," she nodded brightly began to eat her own rice with a small snicker.

Sokka smiled and turned to face her but then his face slipped into a grimace. "You think you're so clever..."

"Yup!"

Sokka sighed. Momo leapt onto his shoulder and pulled off the grain of rice on his face and ate. "Thanks Momo," Sokka patted the lemur who began to purr appreciatively.

Zuko frowned as he joined the group and began to walk towards Katara. She rolled her eyes at him as she passed him a plate full of the leftover rice. He stepped closer to her and whispered something she couldn't understand. _'We're showing the light? What the hell does that mean?_'

She looked at him as if he had just grown two heads and took a step back. "Okay, you're not allowed near the kids," he rolled his eyes and shrugged and then squatted down beside Sokka, who attempted to pinch some of his rice.

"Get your own!" Zuko shoved him away, and leaned his body away from them.

"We are so not plan buddies any more," Sokka grumbled and folded his arms.

Zuko smiled, relieved that Sokka wouldn't pester him about every minute detail of the plan.

"Guys, cut it out. We've got a big day ahead of us, so why don't we eat up and then go to bed?" Aang clapped his hands together and grinned.

"That's a good idea Aang," Sokka put a hand to his mouth and feigned yawning. "In fact, I'm positively sleep deprived!"

Zuko looked at Katara guiltily and glanced at Aang, but she merely furrowed her brow and turned her head back to her food.

"Right, bed! All of you!" Sokka yelled and pointed to the sleep quarters. The others grumbled and all got up slowly and grudgingly and marched towards their respective rooms. Zuko chuckled and carried on eating his rice. "You too Prince Charming!"

Zuko frowned but Sokka only smiled widely. "Big day tomorrow, _remember_?" Zuko groaned and hung his head back.

He dropped his half eaten bowl of rice lightly onto the floor and walked to his room with a scowl. Sokka beamed and lunged for the bowl and began to scoop out generous amounts of rice and plough them straight into his mouth. Momo jumped forward in front of him and looked at him innocently.

Sokka sighed and passed the bowl forwards, "Fine," Momo purred and then shoved his head into the bowl, finishing all the leftover leftover-rice.

"Hey! I thought we were a team!"

**an** sorry, it didn't format correctly! Sorry!! :'(


	3. Chapter 3

**title** Penance _or_ Boiling Rock Rescue

**disclaimer** I do not own Avatar, and I will not gain any profit for this fiction. Just a warm fuzzy feeling inside. :)

**shoutouts** numbuh212 and abrightidea (at lj) for the betaing. You guys rock. nods

**an** This is a lot shorter than I thought it'd be, but I quite like it. The next chapter will definately be longer than this. I also just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this fic so far! 700 + hits! Wowee! And another, specialer thanks to those of you who have reviewed and those of you who have favourited/alerted it. I makes me want to write faster and better! Anyways, on with the ficceh!!

* * *

The sharp knocking on his door pulled Zuko's head away from his bag, and he called out to see who it was. "It's me! ...Aang!" Aang called out cheerily, his voice muffled by the door. Zuko awkwardly shoved the items he had gathered to take with him on the escapade under his bed and sat on the bed lazily. "Come in," he called out in what he hoped was a relaxed manner.

"Hey, Zuko," Aang greeted him as he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Zuko asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess. I just wanted to apologise about before." The boy edged forwards and tugged on lose strings on his robe.

"I accept your apology. Now, if you just want to-"

"I don't think you understand, though... For so long I've always been doing something. I've always been helping out," Aang squatted down on Zuko's bed beside him and drew his head low. Zuko swung his legs over and put his feet to the floor.

"And now you feel like you're not helping out?"

"I'm not though. Even when I tried to do the things I was supposed to do, like defeat Ozai during the invasion, I couldn't. I just… I just want to do something that I _know_ I'll succeed in."

"Breaking prisoners out?" Zuko raised a brow.

"I've done that a few times, mostly from you though." Zuko cringed as the boy laughed.

"Don't remind me…"

"How did you know all that anyway?" Aang asked innocently and lifted his head up. Zuko frowned and sighed. _Because that's exactly how I feel_, he thought. "I just do," he replied softly. "Listen, Aang, what happened during the invasion was out of your hands. The Fire Lord is shrewd and dangerous, he probably planned everything. And as for tomorrow, you're doing so much more than anyone else on this entire planet. We can't expect you to do everything."

"But I don't mind."

"But I do," Zuko rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I don't want to repeat myself, Aang. You're not coming."

"Not even for a little while?!"

"Not even for a little while," Zuko folded his arms tightly and looked at the boy sternly.

Aang lowered his gaze and slumped his shoulders. "Yes Sifu Zuko."

"I'm sorry Aang," Zuko's voice was low and caring but Aang shrugged it off. "It's okay, I understand."

Zuko sighed as Aang jumped up and bade him good night. He growled to himself as Aang shut the door gently, knowing full well that niether did Aang understand nor was he going to stay away. His mouth pursed as he got up and began to pull out the things he had hidden. As much as he liked Aang, as a friend and a student, there were just things he couldn't tell him. Such as why he didn't want Aang to help.

He had told the others that it was for Aang's safety, for Aang's wellbeing but that was only part of it. The past few days had brought out a strange peace within him, but there was still a certain heaviness inside of him that he couldn't explain. There was a certain feeling of guilt that he didn't want to confront. At first he thought he was being foolish and haphazardly blaming himself for others misdeeds, but it wasn't true. In a strange way, he was partly responsible for the rebels' imprisonment, and while it didn't affect him at first, he could see the agitated states of the older members of the group, Sokka and Katara especially. It began to irk him, and then simply plague him. He was responsible for so much and there was so little he had done in penance.

He sighed tiredly and licked his lips when his door creaked open again.

"Hey." Zuko lifted his head and saw Haru standing in the doorway, a pensive frown on his face.

"Hi," Zuko said, confused. He had never spoken to Haru. He had no need to. If there was anything that involved earthbending or providing biting remarks, Toph would usually volunteer. On the few times she didn't, Sokka and Aang's tag-team would help. As for being friends with the boy, he had no need to. All he needed from Haru was for him to keep his moustache so that he'd have something to wave in front of Sokka's face if he got too annoying.

"I just wanted to tell you that we all appreciate what you're doing." Haru's moustache twitched and Zuko smirked at it inwardly. The next words spluttered out slowly. "It really... it really means a lot."

Zuko nodded and glanced down at his half-empty bag. He bit his lip, wondering how to make the situation less tense. "Um, you want to help me pack?" Haru smiled and began to fold the various sheets that Zuko passed to him.

It was awkward. Zuko didn't know the boy in front of him and neither did the boy know him. "So, anyone you know in there?" He had meant for it sound conversational, casual, hell, even a little friendly, but he bit his tongue as soon as he said it.

Haru avoided his gaze and carefully put the folded sheet down. "Yeah... my dad. He was a part of the invasion..."

Zuko's face instantly blanched. "Oh. Right..." There was very little talking after that. Zuko didn't know what to say. There was so much his people had to atone for, so much they had to repay. He kept on forgetting that it wasn't only the Avatar he had betrayed, it was everyone.

"All done," Haru began to step out of the room and smiled at Zuko. "Good luck."

"I'll get him out, I promise," Zuko informed him, determination in his voice.

"I know. 'Night," Haru shut the door behind him and Zuko ran a hand through his hair.

"Uncle, everyone has so much faith in me... but I haven't deserved any of it..." He turned and looked at the portrait of his uncle, sighing heavily. "If I don't succeed in this, I'll never be able to gain their acceptance."

He slouched down onto the floor.

"Hothead!" He jumped at the sound of Toph's annoyed voice. "Are you having a party or something?!"

Zuko rolled his eyes and suppressed a groan. "And why wasn't I invited?!" Sokka yelled out and Zuko's grimaced. _Great, just great. I want an early night so naturally, everyone has to come and annoy me._

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep."

Toph scoffed loudly. "On the floor? Damn Sparky, Sugar Queen's got you whipped!"

Zuko growled at Sokka's snickers and jumped straight to his feet. "I'm not whipped! I'm just tired!"

"Oh-kay then sleeping beauty. We'll just leave you to your sweet dreams!" Sokka snorted loudly at his own words, and then began to laugh loudly.

"You guys! Shut up!" A distant voice yelled at them. Zuko nodded in agreement when he recognised the voice as Teo. "Some of us have a big day!"

"Yeah, Sokka. _Some of us have a big day_," Zuko spat out each syllable sharply, hoping that Sokka would get the hint and leave.

"Works for me... Hey, Toph you wanna get some beef jerky?" Zuko heard Sokka ask Toph as they pattered down the hall and sighed heavily as they eventually left his hearing range. He ran a hand through his hair and then lay down on his bed, holding the covers tightly in his hand. His eyes drifted closed but sleep did not come.

* * *

_/Preview for next chapter/_

_"Be quiet!" Zuko whispered harshly. "You'll wake the others up!"_

"They're probably awake anyway! And if they're not, they should be! I'm not gonna be the only one not sleeping!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about? Don't you remember we're supposed to be going."

Katara blinked at his words, "Going? Where?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow, wondering how on earth she became a master waterbender.

**an** I promise, the next chapter's going to be waay longer. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**title** Penance _or_ Boiling Rock Rescue

**disclaimer** Avatar will never be mine, sob.

**shoutout** to my lovely betas! lj user"abrightidea" & lj user"numbuh212"!!

**an** This is a lot longer than my previous chapter. And I mean, a lot a lot. I originally intended for it to be two chapters, cut at the first line thing, but the second would have been far too short. Besides, I think it reads better as one. This is definitely one of my fave. chapters so far, it was deliriously easy to write. I hope you like it too! So. And since there was no Zutara in the previous chapter, this one has bucket-loads. Heh. Let my evil smirk be a hint to what is coming! evil-smirk

One important thing- I know that some of you have seen the BRR leaked episodes and I shall tell you this: this is based on the _game_, not the episodes, though some things are similar. I'm also seen the episode and well, this isn't all that spoilery. Which is both good and sucks and I need to shut up now. Oh well. :)

**summary** Based on the Nick game Boiling Rock Rescue. Why does Zuko go in and save the prisoners himself? What drives him to do it and why? It's not easy being a hero, especially when you've got much to make up for. Z x K

* * *

Katara felt as if she had only just closed her eyes when a sharp knocking at her door snapped her eyes open. She moaned in annoyance and pulled her pillow over her head, hoping to drown out the noise. But the knocking persisted. "Go away!" She yelled ferociously, and let out a content sigh at the lack of noise.

But the knocking then became faster, as if it were drilling right into her skull. Katara growled and jumped out of bed, not bothering to pull anything over her undergarments as she thought the meeting would not last long- _'Just long enough for me to kill them!_'

"What the hell do you want?!" She yelled as she flung open the door and took a step forward. A bewildered Zuko jumped backwards at her sudden appearance - he then blushed and lowered his gaze _because_ of her appearance.

"If you want to practise bending, go and ask Aang. If you want more beef jerky, Sokka just came and took the last of it. And if you want a freaking bed time story, go to the Duke because I just told him five!!" Katara yelled, her voice ragged from exhaustion and fury. She had already been woken from her sleep at least eight times since the others were some sort of creatures of the night who never slept and only ate. She opened her mouth to tell him all this when he jumped forwards and clamped a hand over her mouth and pushed her inside. As soon as she was in, he jumped back and closed the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Katara shouted in outrage after she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Be quiet!" Zuko whispered harshly. "You'll wake the others up!"

"They're probably awake anyway! And if they're not, they should be! I'm not gonna be the only one not sleeping!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about? Don't you remember we're supposed to be going."

Katara blinked at his words, "Going? Where?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow, wondering how on earth she became a master waterbender. "We've been through this enough times: you have to help me to-"

"I don't _have_ to do anything, especially something _you're_ supposed to be doing!"

"We're supposed to go and save the rebels... We talked this morning, remember?"

"Of course I remember!" She snapped. _'Was it really only this morning? It seems so long ago..._' "I thought we were going tomorrow night."

"No, we're going tonight," Zuko informed her slowly and clearly.

"_No_, it's tomorrow. And why do you keep saying 'we'? You have to go and save people and win trust and things! I don't have to do anything, the group already loves me!" Katara nodded excitedly, her voice thick with exhaustion.

Zuko's lips puckered in annoyance and he shook his head. "You have to drive Appa."

"What?! You want me to be your _rickshaw_ _service?!"_

He nodded in an obvious manner, "Um, yeah." Katara let out a hollow laugh and folded her arms over her chest. Zuko's gaze naturally followed her movements and he blushed at her lack of clothing- a simple (_'Small..._') breast band and a short skirt. '_Damn, I really shouldn't have barged in..._' He lowered his gaze to her bare feet instead.

"Unless you'd rather I go by myself and somehow get Appa to stay calm and underwater and rescue them all without drowning them..." Zuko used his most lonely and heartfelt voice, hoping to win her over.

Katara let out an aggressive sigh. "Fine, I'll go with you," she told him sharply. "We'll go over the plan tomorrow morning with the others." She moved to signal his depature but he remained where he was and shook his head.

"We're going tonight."

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?!"

Zuko took a sharp intake of breath and flared his nostrils in annoyance. "Do you purposely ignore everything I say or are you that stupid?!"

"What?! You barge into _my_ room, demand _my_ help and then _insult_ _me_! What is wrong with you?!"

"We don't have time for this! Just get ready and we'll go!"

"Fine, I'll just go and tell Aang," she said in a flat, defeated voice.

Zuko smacked his head with his hand. "Why do you think we're going now?"

"'Cos you're an impatient, arragont bra-"

"So that Aang doesn't know," Zuko growled. Katara stared at him blankly. "Aang will only follow us, end up in trouble and endanger himself. It's best if he doesn't know." Katara pursed her lips, wondering how he had gotten to know Aang so well. _'Probably when he was chasing us._'

"Come on, let's go." Katara marched forwards.

"Why don't you get ready and we'll go..." Zuko hinted, becoming red again. Katara looked at him expectantly.

"We're going to be in the sea. There might just be enough water there."

Zuko stared hard at the floor, his agitation and embarrasment obvious. "I meant change clothes."

"What wrong with water tribe clothes?! Don't they compare to your fire nation clothes?"

"No, because there's nothing to compare it to!" He waved his hands at her bare abdomen and became purple.

Katara glanced down at her attire and instantly paled. Using the water from her waterskin beside her bed, she pulled the door open and pushed him hard outside.

Zuko winced as he slammed into the corridor wall and the door banged shut. He rubbed his chest where she had pushed him and leant his head against the wall, concentrating on his breathing and not the way her hips-

"What's got you so excited Sparky?" Zuko instantly jumped into an offensive position and lit his hands up at the intruder only to to back down at Toph.

"N-nothing. I was just uh... taking a walk around the temple," Zuko sighed and smiled at his quick cover.

"Not from the vibrations you were giving out."

"It was a brisk walk. More like a jog really because I was training..." The words poured out of Zuko's mouth like a gush of water. He cringed at how idiotic he sounded.

"At the dead of night? And how come you stopped directly in front of Sugar Queen's room?"

Zuko flinched and racked his brains to think of something, anything. "Katara and I are eloping!" He winced as the words blurted out.

"Really?"

"Um, yeah... we are going to go and live in a swamp..."

Toph scoffed and shook her head. "Not yet pretty boy. You have got to be the worst liar I've ever met! Are you sure you're related to Azula?"

Zuko grimaced. "Unfortunately, yes."

Toph shrugged and turned to the door. "If you're not going to tell me, I'll ask Katara."

"She's just changing."

"Hey, I'm blind... and a girl. Woah, never thought I'd have to say _that_," she laughed and pushed the door open wide and barged in allowing Zuko to get full view of Katara adjusting her breast band.

"Toph!"

"What?! I'm blind!" Toph exclaimed.

"But _he's_ not!" She pointed a finger at him accusingly and he froze.

"Oh!" Toph slammed her foot to the ground and a wall of solid rock separated them from Zuko.

"Sorry Katara," Toph reddened and sat down on Katara's bed.

"Don't worry. I'll gouge his eyes later," Katara muttered as she pulled her dress over her head.

"So, big plans tonight?" Toph asked cheekily.

* * *

Zuko had finally composed himself by the time the wall had been let down to reveal the open doorway. He stood up straight and gave the two girls a tight nod.

"You saw _nothing_," Katara whispered menacingly. Zuko winced and nodded, fearing where his words would get him.

Toph ignored the friction and followed the two as they pattered down the corridor. "Twinkletoes isn't going to like this you know."

"You told her?!" Zuko whirled his head round to look directly at Katara with accusing eyes.

"I heard. Even when you guys whisper it sounds like your trying to talk over a stampede… And, I'm only a wall away…" Toph gestured to the left side of the corridor where her room was directly next to Katara's.

Zuko snapped his head back. "He's better off angry and safe than guilty and captured," he muttered as they exited the temple.

Katara frowned at his words. "Who died and made you king?" She whispered because she didn't know what else to say at his truthful words.

"Ozai hopefully," Toph said wearily and Zuko winced.

They reached Appa a few moments later and Katara was surprised to see him already awake and saddled, busy eating a giant mango. "Hey Appa," Katara waved and the bison growled loudly. "Not so loudly Appa!" Katara chided but smiled at him nonetheless.

"Guys, be careful okay?" Toph called out, an anxiety in her voice. "I know how dangerous this is." She reached over to Katara and gave her a tight hug.

"Don't worry, it'll be easy," Katara assured her and returned the hug. They broke apart and Toph turned towards Zuko. "You too Hothead!" She pulled Zuko tightly and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. Unsure what to do, Zuko froze before smiling and patting her back and then ruffling her hair. "Um, it's okay."

He peeled away from her, his face a bright shade of red and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'll keep Twinkletoes happy, okay?" Toph offered as Katara climbed onto Appa's head and Zuko his saddle.

"Thanks Toph. We'll see you in a little while," Katara smiled and then tugged hard on Appas reins. "Appa, yip yip!"

* * *

**an2** Katara's idiotness is because she is tired and hates the world for not letting her sleep. :( I'm sorry if it seems OOC. Also, next chapter is going to be a killer one. nods That one really _is _my fave! Hee! I just also want to say THANK YOU! to everyone who has commented/favourited/alerted/read my story. It means a lot. :) So more comments would be nice. :)

- khushiyan.


End file.
